Between Vodka and Phone Numbers
by sawa-kaya
Summary: Daiki thinks Kagami can't get a single phone number at Satsuki's birthday party, which naturally ends with a bet. "Watch me," Kagami interfered and gave a smug smile. "Choose a chick and I will get her number." - Or; The day Aomine Daiki meets his beloved Mai-chan in person.
1. Dreams about a Woman

**Chapter One - Dreams about a Woman  
**

"You're going to come a bit earlier, right Dai-chan?"

"Mmm. Yeah sure." Daiki was spread on his bed; he wasn't really listening to what Satsuki was talking about. She told him something about her plans for her birthday tomorrow – either way, he was getting bored and had to suppress a yawn.

"Dai-chan! Are you still listening?"

Daiki sighed and grabbed Mai-chan's newest issue from his school bag beside him. He was still worn out from Aida-san's new training regime. All Daiki wanted to do was go through the magazine and take a nap. And maybe get something to eat later.

"Listen Satsuki – I promise to show up earlier tomorrow, okay? I will hang up now, I am hungry."

And without waiting for her reply, he hung up. The navy-haired teen stretched and opened the first page of his precious gravure booklet and stared at the picture in front of him: his beloved Mai-chan was lounging on a black couch, only wearing as little as her red lingerie.

Damn, she was indeed his dream girl. He'd probably give anything to meet her once in a lifetime. Then he would show her his most charming side and he would say and do anything to get her spend the night with him. What? It wasn't like him to be romantic – he'd always immediately get down to business. Because who the hell needed dates and candle-light dinners anyway?

There were tons of gravure models out there, and yeah Daiki had some few favorites to be honest, but did you know what made Mai-chan that special? She had this youthful face and those twinkling beautiful brown eyes. And she also had those big boobs and that lovely small waist at the same time. She was just perfection in Daiki's opinion. And in Daiki's imagination she'd also have a cute voice and she would have this sweet personality – caring and understanding.

And she would also–

 _Beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep._

Daiki jolted awake, letting out an annoyed groan. Something noisy was ringing resoundingly beside him. His cellphone. Who was calling him this time? Was it Satsuki again? He picked up the phone nonetheless.

"What do you want?"

"Good evening Aomine-kun. I hope I didn't bother you."

 _Tetsu._ Daiki rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes away. "Nah, not at all. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner. I am 10 minutes from Maji Burger right now."

"Hah? You could have asked me after practice today," Daiki replied, taking a look at the small alarm clock on his nightstand. It was 08:31 PM. Well, he had anyway planned beforehand to grab a bite somewhere.

"I apologize Aomine-kun, I just returned from my walk with Nigou and– "

"Don't bother Tetsu," Daiki interrupted, "I will meet ya there."

He ended the call and quickly changed into a clean-looking hoodie and some black jogging pants. The navy-haired male didn't know Tetsu could be this spontaneous, but it had been a while since he spent time with his friend alone – so he wasn't complaining at all. In fact, he was glad. Despite them being in this new team together, they hadn't had the chance to catch up on things since the last Winter Cup. Tetsu was practically glued to that stupid red-haired idiot called Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Daiki arrived several minutes late and was queuing in front of the ordering counter. He looked around, searching for a particular baby-blue-haired shadow, who seemed invisible. So typical of him.

"Yo, Aomine." Kagami suddenly tapped Daiki's shoulder, making him jerk and turn around.

"What the fuck, Kagami," the tan male hissed, eyeing the red-haired idiot in front of him suspiciously. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Kagami crossed his arms and smirked. "I am here to eat, duh."

"With Tetsu, I guess?"

Daiki already knew the answer, why the hell was he even asking. Those two were stuck together, remember? Daiki should have known that Kagami was also joining for dinner. Of course.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kagami, that idiot, looked genuinely surprised.

"Because he also asked me to come here, _duh_." Daiki imitated, rolling his blue eyes. "Now, where is he?"

* * *

The teriyaki burgers still tasted as good as ever. Despite a certain redhead sitting across from him. Tetsu beside him just slurped his vanilla shake, acting all innocent.

"Is there something wrong, Aomine-kun?" Tetsu asked, the amusement barely hearable in his voice.

Daiki frowned and threw him an angry glare. "Stop pretending you don't know, Tetsu!"

He was super annoyed. Don't misunderstand, Daiki didn't hate Kagami. But he didn't love his presence either – aside from playing basketball in the same team named _Vorpal Swords_ , they didn't meet up in their free time. Not to speak of eating dinner together.

And Daiki really looked forward to be with Tetsu alone – no homo – but you can't blame him. After all, they had been best friends before and Daiki wanted to strengthen that bond again. Just because he wasn't romantic, didn't mean he didn't give a shit about friendships. Daiki pouted inwardly.

"What doesn't Kuroko know?" Kagami interjected through his chewing, a puzzled expression on his dumb face.

"That I didn't want to eat dinner with you, Bakagami," the tan teen spat, brows furrowed and shooting Kagami a displeased glance.

"Hah?! What the – !" the redhead spluttered, "I also don't want to eat with you, asshole. If Kuroko had told me before– "

"Please stop arguing. Both of you." Tetsu took a sip from his vanilla shake.

"Aomine-kun, if you had only let me finish speaking on the phone, you would have known that Kagami-kun was also here."

Daiki became silent and fixed his stare at Kagami. "Whatever," he muttered and unpacked another burger, taking a big bite of it.

"Anyway," Tetsu added with a small smile, "we are all going to attend Momoi-san's birthday party tomorrow. I am sure we are going to have fun. And we will also have some time to chat then, Aomine-kun."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Kuroko," Kagami snickered, "I think Ahomine will be busy leeching on to some girls tomorrow. Poor little things." He wiped away a fake tear and grinned fiendishly.

 _That bastard, how dare he!_ "Pah, at least I would get their phone numbers. I am sure no single chick is going to give a shit about your sorry ass, moron!"

Kagami's face fell. He squinted his eyes, which were now glinting dangerously like hellfire and he scowled, split eyebrows furrowing.

"I bet I can get more numbers than you tomorrow at the party."

Was this a challenge? Was this red-haired idiot seriously challenging _the_ Aomine Daiki? The guy who made all girls from Touou swooning over him? Daiki barked out a laugh, lifting his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Dream on, Bakagami!"

* * *

As promised, Daiki showed up earlier the next day. There were still some hours until the party started and he had to help Satsuki with the preparations.

"How many people did you invite?" Daiki asked, as he carried an armchair into the "lounge" – Satsuki planned this room to be a relaxation area, a dimmed room full of armchairs, beanbags and couches.

Satsuki halted her movements and hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe around...seventy guests?"

Daiki lifted his head and glanced at his pink-haired childhood friend.

"Did you just say, _seventy_ guests?" he repeated, wide-eyed.

No wonder she rented this huge place. She had even hired a catering service, organizing a buffet for the guests. Well, Satsuki turned 18, which is already considered an adult in some countries around the globe. He could relate that she wanted to celebrate big time.

"Yeah, I invited around seventy guests..I wonder how many will show up tonight though," she giggled and scanned the room with her gaze, looking pretty satisfied with her "relaxation area".

She glimpsed at her wristwatch. "Riko-chan told me she'd pick up the food at the restaurant and Ki-chan promised to bring the drinks..."

"Don't tell me there will be booze tonight?" Daiki joked, shaking his head inwardly, because the Satsuki he knew, would never serve alcoholic drinks at a party. Let alone to minors. She would never–

"Of course, Dai-chan!"

Wait, what? Did she just say of course to booze?

Satsuki laughed out loud at the expression he was wearing.

"Haha – aw, your face Dai-chan! Haha –" she gasped for air, "I told you every single detail on the phone yesterday, Dai-chan." She gave him a look of reproach, but still smiled at him.

"I also invited older people – and I can hardly offer them juice only, right?"

Then her face lightened up.

"That reminds me," she started anew, "please don't drink too much tonight. I can't look after you the entire evening."

* * *

Satsuki said to wear something casual, yet classy – and Daiki had a wide range of outfits, which fell under that category. In the end he still was dressed in jogging pants, which made him curse loudly. The party had already begun an hour ago and he had only styled his hair by now. He hated to ask for help, but the tan male decided to call an expert, who seemed to be late. The doorbell rang.

"Finally," Daiki growled as he scuffled to the door and opened it.

Kise was all dolled up and he looked good as always, wearing a violet shirt tucked in white trousers, giving the look a final touch with a beige blazer. Of course that bastard could wear anything – heck, he could wear a trash bag and still look pleasant.

"Hello Aominecchi! Good to see you, are you excited for the party?"

"Oi, I was already wondering when you gonna show up," the tan male greeted him.

"Oh don't worry, help is here," Kise chuckled and stepped inside. "I like your hair, by the way."

"Thanks," Daiki said bitterly and lead them to his room, where several shirts and pants were lying on the floor. Kise hurried to a particular pile of clothes and started picking some shirts out.

"Somehow I don't feel like partying today," the navy-haired teen sulked, watching Kise combining different tops with various jeans. His blond friend lifted his eyes and gave him a pitiful look.

"Want something that gets you going? There's a bottle in my bag – pour us a drink."

Daiki raised his eyebrows and grinned. Kise, that prick, apparently knew exactly what he needed. The navy-haired young man went to get two shot glasses and opened the bottle his friend had brought. It was a Kissui Rice Vodka. The tan teen didn't even to bother to ask, how Kise always got his hands on booze - that guy was a famous model after all, allowing him uninhibited access to alcoholic beverages and cigarettes. Daiki hated the smell of cigarettes though.

"No Absolut Vodka?" the bluenette asked as he poured them a shot.

Kise chuckled and shook his head slightly, "that imported stuff is too expensive."

"I bought this japanese vodka with my own money, Aominecchi. The expensive drinks are all at the party." He lifted the glass and flashed him a smile. "Kanpai."

"Kanpai," Daiki responded the toast and downed the shot with one swallow. He grimaced immediately – the drink tingled in his throat and felt warm.

"How many guests are at the party already?"

Kise hummed, "I am really bad at making guesses Aominecchi..." he chuckled, "maybe around fifty people? I greeted the most of them personally–"

"So you know what kind of people Satsuki invited?" Daiki asked curiously.

The blond teen averted his eyes, letting out a forced laugh. "Well, actually I met Kagamicchi before I left. He was looking for you – he wanted me to deliver you a message." Kise laid two shirts and two bottoms on the bed and cleared his throat.

"He said 'I already got eight numbers, Aho. Stop hiding you shithead, because it looks like I am winning.' What's that supposed to mean Aominecchi?" the blond teammate had an interested look on his face.

"Hah?! So that bastard is getting cocky all of a sudden." Daiki cursed, but he couldn't help it – a feral grin formed on his face. He saw how puzzled Kise seemed and added, "we made a bet. Who would get more phone numbers at Satsuki's party tonight."

There was short silence in the room, before Kise snorted with laughter.

"That's so typical of you two! Always making a bet out of everything," he continued and poured them another shot. "Aside from that, Aominecchi – I didn't teach you how to treat the ladies like trophies you could collect–"

"You didn't teach me anything at all, oi!" Daiki grabbed the glass from Kise's hand and gobbled down the entire liquid. "Anyway Kise, are you done selecting clothes for me? There is a party I have to attend."

Blame it on the burning sensation the liquor caused in Daiki's gorge – but he was getting in the mood to collect some chicks' phone numbers tonight.


	2. Drunk as a Skunk

**Chapter Two - Drunk as a Skunk**

When Daiki arrived at Satsuki's party, it was almost 9:00 PM and as far as Kise had told him, the first guests had shown up at around 7:00 PM. There were some men standing outside the main entrance, smoking cigarettes. Daiki couldn't recognize their faces as he approached them. One of them looked suspiciously similar to his teammate Murasakibara.

"Ah, I am glad to see that you made it, Hirocchi," Kise, who was walking behind the navy-haired teen, shouted gleefully.

The man with the lavender locks turned his head, cigarette between his lips. Now, that Daiki was closer and he could see the distinct similarities between Murasakibara and this guy. Except this guy wasn't that gigantic and had more refined features instead.

"Ryouta-kun," the guy greeted back, "I told you I'd come." He grabbed Kise's wrist, headlocked him and ruffled his blond hair playfully, making Kise squeak and fight back. Daiki just raised his eyebrows and eyed them with a questioning look on his face.

"Hirocchi – haha – stop it! Hirocchi, the guy I came with is Aominecchi." Kise pointed at Daiki with his thumb. "And this Aominecchi, is Hirocchi – my senpai. We are currently modeling together."

"My name is Murasakibara Hiro," Kise's senpai introduced himself. "My little brother Atsushi mentioned once you guys were all in the same basketball club, am I right?"

"Yeah," Daiki replied slowly. So this guy was Murasakibara's big bro? He had never seen this guy.

"Oh by the way Ryouta-kun, have you already seen Satsuki-chan?" Murasakibara's older brother started again, "she looked so dashing in her dress when I saw her before."

Daiki grimaced at those words. So this Hiro guy had the hots for Satsuki? He needed to keep an eye on him if that was the case. Not just any guy could get close to her. After all, she was his sister – kinda.

"Oh shit," the tan teen then suddenly blurted out, catching the other two's attention. "That reminds me – Kise, I gotta find Satsuki. She would kill me if she found out how late I arrived. I need to get inside."

He nodded curtly and turned around to enter the building.

* * *

The entry hall was also filled with a horde of guests – most of the faces unknown to Daiki. Every single one of them seemed to have a good time; cocktail glasses in their hands, lively conversations ringing in the air.

As Daiki maneuvered through the crowd he noticed how good-looking the most of them were. The lavender-haired guy he met before was also a model. Not that Daiki felt ugly in comparison, in fact it was the opposite. He was glad he asked Kise for some fashion advice – the dark jeans and the black blazer over his white shirt made him look even more handsome than he already was.

The tan basketball player found Satsuki in the dining hall, sitting by a table, engaged in a conversation with Aida Riko, Seirin's coach. He scuffled towards that table and slightly touched her shoulder to gain her attention. She turned her head and her features brightened as she recognized him – she was happy to see him.

"Dai-chan! Where have you been?"

"Hmm, here and there." Daiki leaned down and hugged her from behind, ignoring the surprised look Aida Riko gave him.

"Happy Birthday, princess," he mumbled.

"Aw – thanks, that's so sweet of you, Dai-chan," Satsuki chuckled.

Yes, it was a rare sight, but Daiki could be sweet if he really wanted to. He was aware how rough he tended to be with Satsuki, but today was her birthday after all – so he decided to behave tonight. The thing is, no one was as close to him as his pink-haired friend, making her the only one he could show his sweet side to.

"Did you already see the buffet? The Peking duck was so delicious, you need to try it."

"M'kay." The navy-haired teen nodded but didn't move from the spot to let her go. She playfully hit his head, laughing "Go now! Hurry!"

* * *

Daiki didn't forget about the bet he had with Kagami – he was just taking his time. The tan male was confident he'd win in the end, so he wasn't in a hurry at all. After he had eaten the Peking duck Satsuki had suggested, he kind of got involved in a deep conversation about basketball with the two girls, occasionally raising his glass in a toast to Satsuki over and over again.

However, he started to feel tipsy from all that harmless sparkling wine.

What time was it? Daiki grabbed his cellphone and glimpsed at the small digital numbers on the display. 10:56 PM. Later than he imagined. How many phone numbers did Kagami have by now? Maybe it was time for him to start collecting too.

"Ladies, t'was nice talking to you. But I think I am heading to the bar," the bluenette announced with a smile and stood up, making his way to the rear exit. Time to look out for a prey.

It was a mild may night, which made the patio in the backyard the perfect location for the garden bar, illuminated only by fairy lights. Only a handful of people were out here, including Kagami, who stood by the bar – alone.

"So, how is it going, Bakagami?" Daiki drawled, ordering himself a Vodka Lemon.

Kagami, who looked like he was brooding, jerked his head around, startled by Daiki's presence. His eyes were a bit glassy, a small evidence indicating the alcohol he had in his blood.

"Look who decided to show up – I thought you had already given up and acknowledged your loss." Kagami smirked and took a long sip from his drink.

Tche. Listen to this cocky bastard. "Don't make a fool of yourself," Daiki began, "unless you have 22 phone numbers, like I do."

Kagami raised a brow, inspecting the others face for every single muscle movement that might appear out of place.

"You have 22 phone numbers?"

"That's right," the bluenette lied, devouring half of his drink. He regretted it instantly – the liquor tasted bitter and his vision got blurry for a second. He felt lightheaded.

Kagami chuckled and lifted his glass, copying Daiki by emptying his half-full glass in one gulp. He grimaced and ordered another drink.

"I got nineteen."

"Nineteen what?" Daiki asked dumbly.

"Nineteen phone numbers, jackass!" Kagami laughed out loud and glanced to the teen beside him.

"Yo, are you alright? Maybe you should slow down your drinking–"

"Shut up, Kagami," the navy-haired male hissed venomously, taking another sip from the cocktail in front of him. His stomach churned in protest, but he ignored it.

So that stupid redhead already had nineteen phone numbers, while Daiki still had...zero? This situation was surreal. Kagami was probably just bluffing.

"What? You think I'm just bluffing?"

 _Oops._ Did he just say that loud? The booze started to take effect, huh.

"Yeah. I am sure you are–"

"Watch me," Kagami interfered and gave a smug smile. "Choose a chick and I will get her number."

Hah? So much for overestimating own abilities. Fine. He couldn't wait to see him get rejected anyway. A shit-eating grin found its place on Daiki's lips.

He scanned the patio, looking out for a potential victim of circumstances. Preferably one, who looked uninterested and had a boyfriend. Ah right there. A lonely woman leaning against a column, busy studying her cellphone. Her back was facing them and Daiki couldn't see her face, but she appeared to be a beauty, judging from her behind. Perfect.

"Her."

Kagami followed Daiki's gaze and raised his eyebrows. Daiki had to hold back his cackle as he saw how Kagami's confidence wavered for a split second. This was extremely fun.

The redhead cleared his throat, covering up his brief loss of composure.

"Easy victory."

Kagami strolled towards the woman and Daiki's eyes followed his steps. He followed how Kagami spoke to her, trying to engross her in some small-talk – which seemed to work. The woman didn't turn him down. She even put her cell away to introduce herself. Kagami took her hand and planted a chaste kiss on her fingertips.

Daiki was baffled. He was sure she'd show him the cold shoulder. He could never picture Kagami being a smooth talker. Maybe he underestimated his rival. Maybe he had the wrong impression of him throughout the entire time. Maybe Kagami was even more experienced than him. Daiki shook his head and stared at the redhead.

They seemed to have a good time. They were both laughing, _flirting_.

Then Kagami locked eyes with Daiki and gave him a cheeky wink. It was supposed to be taunting, mocking, saying "I told you so".

But it made Daiki's heart stumble in his chest. It made him forget to breath.

Daiki turned around abruptly, breaking off their eye contact. He inhaled shakily through his nose, turning his attention back to his empty glass. The tan male instinctively ordered another drink. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to continue drinking – his mind was blank and his surroundings felt distant, but he needed something to calm the throbbing rhythm beneath his ribcage.

What the fuck was going on? Why was he feeling all tingly and shit? Maybe he needed to get himself a check-up. Maybe he had congenital cardiac problems he never knew of –

"Hello hello, A-o-mi-ne-cchi!" Kise's sudden greeting made Daiki almost jump out of his skin, jerking him out of his train of thought.

"Don't fucking scare me like that, geez," the tan male grumbled. In secret he was also kinda glad his blond friend showed up, he had the feeling his mind was beginning to reel in uncharted waters.

"Oh, my bad, my bad. That wasn't my intention."

Kise's words were slurry and his giggling sounded frenzied. Daiki on the other hand, stared at the fairylights behind the barkeeper, trying hard to look nonchalant, apathetic. And Kise noticed that.

"Aominecchi..." he started with a dead serious look in the eyes, "let's drink something that gets you going." He broke out in hysterical laughter, laughing at the fact he told Daiki the exact same words before the party. And Daiki tried – he really tried hard to play it cool, yet a small smile sneaked on his face.

"Whatever, Kise." He took the shot glass and downed it at one go, his friend following suit.

"Say," Kise lowered his voice, "who's winning the bet? Kagamicchi or you?"

"Me, of course," Daiki replied immediately, maybe a tad too fast.

Kise hummed. "Ah, really? Because it looks like Kagamicchi knows how to sweet-talk."

He nodded in Kagami's direction and Daiki's gaze wandered towards the couple, cobalt eyes resting on the red-haired rival. They looked good together, standing that close to each other.

That woman even let Kagami put his hands on her waist now. Daiki felt a faint sting in his chest area, but he was too busy blocking out the buzzing in his ears to question this peculiar pang. He forced his eyes back on the fairylights. He kinda felt shitty and wished he didn't drink that shot with Kise before. It gave him the rest, leaving him drunk as a skunk.

"You know," Kise beside him started, checking his cellphone absent-mindedly, "I really respect you, Aominecchi."

The navy-haired just sighed in response. "Mhm."

"I never imagined you'd let Kagamicchi talk to your girl like that."

Daiki perked up his ears. Hah? What girl? He didn't have a girlfriend and his blond friend knew that. There was something fishy about the shit he was babbling about. Nevertheless, Kise had his undivided attention double-time.

"What do you mean with 'my girl'?"

"You know, the girl you always kept talking about? The one doing gravure– " Then Kise slapped his hand on his own mouth, drunk eyes wide open – as if he remembered this was absolutely not meant to be for Daiki's ears. But it was too late.

Daiki squinted his eyes, an angry hammering in his thorax bringing a lump in his dry throat. And he glanced to Kagami. To Kagami, who was flirting with that woman.

To Kagami, who was flirting with _his_ Horikita Mai.

* * *

 **A/N:** dam-dam-daaaam! *drumroll* I hope you like it so far! Let me know in the review what you think of this! :)


	3. You can't decide Who is Yours

**Chapter Three - You can't decide Who is Yours**

Daiki was hoping his drunk brain was just playing games with him.

Because the same woman he kept fantasizing about at night was at this party. Satsuki's party. The same woman he had wished to meet once in a lifetime. Was this fate? Just imagining the coincidence his dream girl being in near reach this soon was pretty unrealistic. But now, where Kise told him she was Horikita Mai, the tan teen could see it too – he recognized her small waist and her infamous short brown hair from where he was standing.

Funny, how he dreamed of this encounter just the day before. Daiki didn't feel like laughing though – he was too drunk and too bothered by the fact that he hadn't had a single clue she'd show up here. Too bothered he hadn't spent the entire evening sweet-talking her. She was his woman after all.

But why didn't he spot her sooner? Oh right, he almost experienced a nervous breakdown when Kagami threw him a fucking wink. Kagami. That asshole. Yeah, it was Kagami's fault. He distracted Daiki with his act, pretending to be Casanova.

"Ah – Aominecchi please forget what I just–"

"Forget what you just said?" Daiki grumbled bitterly.

He was starting to feel irritated. What the hell was going on? Was this some kind of conspiracy shit going on behind his back? It sure felt like it. The bluenette cursed and began massaging the sides of his temple. A small headache began to hammer in his skull and the alcohol made it harder to form complete and coherent sentences.

"Mai-chan is at the same party and you didn't bother telling me?"

His blond friend stayed silent, making no effort to present him any explanation.

"What the fuck, Kise!"

The ugly feeling of betrayal started to flow through Daiki. Did Satsuki know all of this? Did she invite her? The tan teen swallowed around the knot in his throat.

"I am so sorry, Aominecchi! Momoicchi begged me to keep quiet about it!"

So Satsuki knew.

"Why?" Daiki gritted his teeth.

Satsuki deliberately hid the fact that Horikita Mai was at her party. But at the same time Satsuki was also aware of his life-time crush on her. _How fucking unfair._ Since when did Satsuki have contact to her? How did they even get to know each other in the first place? Countless questions swam in Daiki's head.

"Look," Kise took a long breath, "Momoicchi asked me not to tell you or else you would freak out!"

"Of course I would freak out, Kise!"

"She has been my ideal woman for fucking ages! Haven't you seen that body?" Daiki whipped his head around to look in Mai-chan's direction. And he regretted it straightaway.

Kagami was kissing her.

The lump in Daiki's throat felt thicker and almost suffocated him. What the fuck...was happening? The redhead was leaning into her and Mai-chan didn't seem opposed to this at all. Daiki's head was spinning. This wasn't the way he had imagined the events of this evening. He was supposed to be flirting with the chicks and get all their numbers. He was supposed to be making out with Mai-chan. An unfamiliar sensation began boiling deep down in his gut, rising slowly with every second he saw the redhead kissing the woman. Kissing his woman.

 _How dare he._ Daiki had to stop this bullshit _._

"Aominecchi? Are you alright? Kagamicchi is–"

Daiki stood up abruptly and made his way to the couple's direction, leaving a worried-looking Kise behind. He felt a bit dizzy from getting up too fast and his wobbly steps needed every single piece of concentration still left in him to near the column they were standing at. They were still kissing and Daiki felt like vomiting, but he still made it to them.

"Look what we have here!" The bluenette exclaimed and grabbed Kagami's shoulder, separating the pair roughly.

"Two lovebirds, heh – are you enjoying yourself, Kagami?" Daiki leered.

Kagami, surprised by Daiki's sudden appearance, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and cleared his throat.

"Aomine!" The redhead pulled Daiki to the side. "What are you doing, dude?" he hissed.

The tan male however, ignored him completely and turned his attention to the woman standing in front of them – Horikita Mai. She had been caught off guard too and there was a faint blush on her cheeks – she was obviously embarrassed about someone finding them kissing.

"Hello, beautiful – Have we met before?" The bluenette began, putting the familiar smirk on his lips, reaching for her hand. Bakagami had given her a kiss on the hand before, so he could do it all the more, right?

The red-haired teen beside him though was faster and grabbed Daiki's wrist, yanking the bluenette away from her.

Kagami gritted his teeth and repeated his question.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ahomine?" He turned his head to Mai-chan and threw her a phony smile, his grip still tight on the other boy's wrist.

"What do you think am I doing, moron – and let go of me it fucking hurts," Daiki growled, trying to shake off Kagami's hand, which seemed heavy as hell and every motion was taking way too much effort and Daiki's head was still throbbing from the booze he drank.

Kagami was clearly annoyed now and turned his head back to the woman, who appeared quite uneasy seeing them acting like this in front of her.

"Please excuse us for a moment, Mai-san," he simpered and forced out a laugh.

Then he whirled around and headed to the exit leading back into the building, pulling a stumbling Daiki behind him ruthlessly. Before the tan teen could protest, Kagami let him go and shoved him into the public restroom.

The redhead was panting, trying to catch his breath. "Dude, you are fucking heavy."

Daiki was massaging his wrist and grimaced, shooting him a glare. "Shut up. Your grip was painful, asshole."

"Me? An asshole?! You are the asshole here! What in the world were you pulling off in front of Mai-san, huh?"

The bluenette barked out a laugh, raising his brows in disbelief. "Mai-san?" He laughed again and shook his head.

"Mai-chan is way out of your league, man."

"And besides, she is mine," Daiki declared, cerulean eyes fixated on Kagami's angry face.

"What do you mean, she's out of my league?!" the redhead shouted, his hands balled into fists. "Didn't you see how much she was into me before?"

Argh. There it was again – the little sting in Daiki's chest area. But Daiki ignored it and pushed Kagami forcibly against the wall, grabbing him by his shirt's collar.

"Of course I saw it," he snarled into the others face. "And I would have told you to get a fucking room, if she wasn't mine."

"Yours?" Kagami broke up in loud laughter, voice deep, and Daiki could feel it vibrating in his fingers, where he still held the others shirt.

"Yeah, mine."

Daiki swallowed. Why the hell were his palms feeling all sweaty of a sudden? This wasn't the time to get sweaty hands and shit! He had to keep up his wavering composure. He had to keep his cool.

But the redhead just smirked, noting the unforeseen uncertainty in his voice.

"You can't just go around and decide who is yours, Aomine." He sounded as if he was talking to some grade schooler. _The fucking nerve._

"Yes I can!" Daiki snapped, grip tightening on the others collar and his face was just some inches away from Kagami, breathing heavily.

Kagami didn't retort anything. He just kept staring back at those cobalt eyes, an unreadable look in his eyes. It was very quiet now, only Daiki's panting and some little drops of water falling from the leaking faucet into the sink were audible – nothing more.

Daiki was suddenly hyper aware of how near Kagami was and how Kagami's hot breath was barely grazing his face every time the redhead exhaled, how much warmth Kagami emitted through his clothes. Daiki's surroundings began to spin – he _really_ shouldn't had drunk those last shots with Kise. But Daiki kept his gaze steady, looking into red orbs. Neither of them dared to move.

And then Daiki caught Kagami glancing at his lips. It made his heart rate quicken. This was bad.

Every fiber in his body was screaming at him to let go of the redhead – to release his shirt's collar and back off. He really should go back to the patio or anywhere else, because the sudden foreign tingling in his gut made him uncomfortable – but his limbs didn't move at all, frozen on the spot in front of the red-haired boy. Kagami's hot breath was still ghosting over his face.

In the corner of his eyes he could make out a sudden jerky movement and then Daiki felt being hauled forwards, closing the little distance between their faces – connecting their lips.

* * *

Daiki's body automatically stiffened, his mind quickly catching up with what was actually happening. Kagami's mouth was hot and wet, a faint bitter taste of liquor lingering on his lips. _This is so wrong. This isn't Mai-chan._ Daiki wanted to push Kagami away – yell at him and punch him in the face; but the redhead started massaging his lips in a circular motion and Daiki could feel his arms turn into jelly. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Kagami started sucking and nibbling his lower lip, the tip of his tongue flicking swiftly over it, hesitantly asking for entrance. A low moan escaped from the back of Daiki's throat and he could feel Kagami's tongue pushing between his parting lips, poking Daiki's tongue almost shyly.

With a pounding heart Daiki started nudging his tongue against Kagami's; he could hear the other teen growl in response, gripping his face to deepen the kiss. He caressed Daiki's tongue slowly, well-nigh teasingly, exhaling shakily through his nose and the navy-haired teen began to feel dizzy – his mind going totally blank, except for the wish to deepen the messy kiss more and more. _It feels so good._

He let go of Kagami's collar and wrapped his arms slowly around the others waist, pulling him closer without breaking their kiss. Kagami hummed approvingly, stroking his soft tongue against Daiki's and a familiar warmth around his navel started spreading throughout his entire body. It felt so fucking good and Daiki didn't want to stop.

His ears were buzzing, deaf to the little droplets of water which were still dripping from the faucet into the sink and his surroundings were slowly vanishing – forgetting they were in a public restroom, forgetting this was Satsuki's party and forgetting there was a woman called Mai-chan.

Daiki felt a pair of hands letting go of his face and placing them on his hips instead, pulling him even closer; he tilted his head and started tracing Kagami's upper lip with his tongue, licking it and sucking it lazily, making Kagami sigh against him mouth. The red-haired male began using his thumb to rub circles on Daiki's hips, his hands slowly wandering up and down the bluenette's sides – leaving burning trails on his skin. He shuddered.

Daiki felt like running out of air and broke the kiss, panting and leaning back slightly to meet Kagami's clouded gaze through his heavy-lidded eyes. His chest swelled at the sight of pink and swollen lips.

* * *

From a distance, echoing steps were gradually getting louder, nearing the men's restroom.

"Aominecchi?"

Kise's muffled call behind the door was like a sharp arrow piercing through the thick and sultry air in the room. His friend's worried voice pulled Daiki back to reality full-force.

The water droplets falling into the sink seemed so loud now – and Daiki could make out the faint sound of music and laughter outside the restroom. Right. They were still at Satsuki's birthday party; he had been arguing with Kagami because of something so trivial he couldn't even remember anymore. And then they had kissed. Locked lips. Made out. _I made out with Kagami Taiga._

The bluenette immediately released Kagami from his grip and stumbled backwards, eyes widening with panic. He threw a quick glance to the boy across him, not picking up the dampened look in those ruby eyes.

"Aominecchi? Where are you?"

Daiki wiped his lips with the back of his hand and he felt his face heating up.

"Are you with Kagamicchi?" Kise's voice was much closer now, he was probably standing just behind the restroom's door. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Daiki had to get out of here. With an angry hammering in his chest he turned around and bolted through the room, without giving the other boy a last glance.

* * *

Kise was restlessly marching back and forth along the hall outside the restroom, his arms folded.

"Aominecchi–"

"Yo. I am here," Daiki called, trying to act all cool while his heart was still palpitating.

Kise turned around and shook his blond head, trouble written all-over his flushed face.

"Aominecchi! Where have you been? Momoicchi is–" he began, "I was looking everywhere for you! What were you doing?"

Daiki waved his hand dismissively. He didn't want to be reminded what he had been doing. Doing with Kagami. His heart rate picked up again.

"Whatever Kise. What's with Satsuki?"

"Oh right – It's horrible, Aominecchi! Hirocchi is all over her!" Kise whined, throwing his hands in the air while he spoke.

Hirocchi was all over-hah?! Did Kise just say some guy was with Satsuki? Daiki clenched his fists.

"What did you say?" he asked in a calm voice, a little ball of anger getting bigger and bigger in his insides.

"Aominecchi – I swear, I–I went looking for you as fast as I could. But I couldn't find you–"

Daiki gritted his teeth. "Who is all over Satsuki? Who the fuck dares to touch her?!"

"It's Hirocchi, my senpai – I introduced him to you before!" He tugged at Daiki's arm, leading them out of the corridor and supposedly to the place where Satsuki and this _Hirocchi_ guy were.

Hirocchi. As in, Hiro? Who the hell had the hots for Satsuki anyway?

Then realization dawned on him, striking him like a thunderbolt. That guy with purple hair was called Hiro, right? Murasakibara's older brother. Fuck! And Daiki had even promised himself to keep an eye on that guy, before he had gone to see Satsuki.

He needed to find Satsuki and get rid of this bastard. All that mattered now, was to find whoever dared to come too close to his pink-haired friend.

The previous events of a certain make-out session were finding its place in the back of Daiki's head now.


	4. Random Kisses on your Agenda

**Chapter Four - Random Kisses on your Agenda**

Something or somebody kept nudging Daiki's arm. " _Dai-chan,_ " a voice called in the distance.

Again that arm-nudging – this time more persistent and with more pressure. An offended growl escaped the half-slumbering bluenette, who pressed his face into the pillow, eyebrows furrowed.

"Wake up, drunkard!"

"What?!" he spat, not moving from his fetal position.

Satsuki stood in front of the bed, hands placed firmly on her hips. She squinted her eyes and tapped impatiently with her foot. It was nearly 3:00 PM in the afternoon and this lazy navy-haired friend of hers just wouldn't move an inch – what could she do to wake him up? Last night that idiot had been so wasted that he had ended up puking on her beautiful red silk dress. She almost choked him out of anger, but in the end she had decided to take Dai-chan to her house to take care of him. She had carried his big and smelly body to the guest room and had thrown his super gross shirt into the washing machine. How she had managed to carry that weight was still a mystery – all she felt now was that dull ache in her back.

The pink-haired girl even bought some fruit this morning, in case he'd be craving some after waking up. She sighed. What did she do to deserve this? She shook her pink head and glanced at Daiki's face, which was poking out of the huge pile of blankets that covered his entire body. His usual frown was gone and was replaced by a peaceful-looking expression – it made him look some years younger.

Last night that idiot had babbled something like "if you touch her, you die" to Murasakibara Hiro – a guy she had been, er, talking to at the party – before Daiki had lifted his fists, looking all ready to attack him, only to throw up right on her evening gown. She knew he had only good intentions and had wanted to protect her from 'all the evil boys' so she couldn't be mad at him for too long. Her expression softened and a small smile formed on Satsuki's lips. She climbed on the bed, letting herself plop next to a sleeping Aomine Daiki.

"Thanks for yesterday, Dai-chan." She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were shut tight and his face remained calm.

"But Hiro-chan was actually a nice guy. You totally overreacted," the pink-headed girl pouted and turned her gaze to the ceiling. She perked up her ears, in case he'd mumbled her a response but no, he still didn't react at all – pretending to be fast asleep.

"Do you have a hang-over?" she huffed and folded her arms. "I bought some fruit and medicine."

No response.

Satsuki hummed. "Are you mad at me? Horikita Mai told me about a tan guy called Aomine she met at the party yesterday." She let out a sigh. "Look, I am sorry I didn't tell you – but I had my reasons."

The blue-headed teen didn't react to her explanation.

"In case you were wondering how I got to know her...Ki-chan asked me to go shopping with him after his photo shoot last week and – well, she tagged along too since she had been at the same studio" she paused, "she's actually quite a cool girl. So I asked her if she wanted to come to my party...I never thought she'd show up."

Still no answer. His breathing was even and it almost seemed like he was actually sleeping.

"Are you acting like this because of Kagamin?"

Daiki's eyes immediately flew open and he sat up abruptly. _How does she know?_

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Images of last night flashed in front of his inner eye. Images of Kagami at the garden bar, behind him the fairy lights, which had been so pretty they had almost fucking looked like fireflies.

Images of Kagami laughing with Mai-chan. Kagami grabbing his wrist, pulling him to the restroom. Kagami being shoved against the wall. Kagami glancing at his lips. _Fuuuuuck!_

Daiki let out an exasperated groan and pulled the cover over his flaming face; he turned around, his back facing Satsuki.

"Dai-chan! What's wrong with you? Is it really because you lost a bet against Kagamin?"

The navy-haired teen lifted the blanket and stuck his head out. "Hah?"

"Don't give me that _hah_ , Dai-chan!" she huffed defiantly. "Ki-chan told me about your little bet with Kagamin. Seriously? Not only toying with girls, but also making a bet about it at _my_ birthday party?"

Argh! Kise, that bigmouth. Daiki grumbled and rubbed his face. _At least it seems like she doesn't know about the kiss._ Daiki almost laughed at himself because he sounded like a freaking girl going through puberty – but hey, this wasn't a 'normal' kiss. It was his first time kissing another man. And it didn't make it any better that this particular other boy was that stupid redhead. His supposed arch-rival. Who had surprisingly soft lips.

"Fuck!" the bluenette shouted, startling the pink-haired girl, who dropped her nagging at once. _Why, why, why_ the hell couldn't he stop thinking about that damned kiss! There was nothing behind it – they had been both drunk, for fuck's sake! He definitely had to act like none of this happened. Yes, he decided to ignore the...kiss. Daiki sighed dramatically and flung the blanket away.

"Imma take a shower. Prepare some fruit for me." He stood up and stretched, shuffling towards the bathroom door before he halted and faced her again, grimacing. "On a second thought – don't. I will cut them myself." Daiki shut the door behind him and left a perplexed Satsuki in the guest room.

* * *

After slicing the kiwis and peeling the bananas, Daiki set his plate on the coffee table, turning on the TV. He had changed into some spare sweats and a plain white t-shirt – a towel rested around his neck. Some show about idols was on and the bluenette flung himself on the couch, munching on a piece of kiwi.

"Dai-chan! You don't even trust me with cutting some fruit?" Satsuki complained, taking a sit on the couch. "And was that in the room before? Did something happen at the party?"

The pink-haired girl grabbed a banana and took a bite. "Did losing your bet with Kagamin upset you so much?" she began, "what's with this channel anyway? Can't you change-"

"Shut up, Satsuki," Daiki muttered, his head-ache was getting worse with every passing minute. He picked up another piece of kiwi.

"I don't even remember half of the shit that happened last night," he said between his chewing.

To be precise, he only remembered that half where he had ended up leaving a red-haired teen with swollen lips in a public toilet. The bluenette furrowed his brows. He hoped he didn't have to talk with Kagami about it. Maybe Kagami had been so drunk that he had forgot about it. Or maybe he also decided to ignore that incident. Either way, another encounter with the redhead could wait.

"You were so drunk, that you puked on my dress," Satsuki said in a tone as if she was fucking used to it. "And then I brought you home and carried you to the guest room."

Daiki shot her a surprised glance, taking in a slice of banana. "That's all? I didn't break anything or start a fight?"

"Dai-chan! How about a little _thank you_?" the pink-haired girl scolded. "You wanted to pick a fight, but luckily you were too drunk to even stand properly – didn't I tell you the day before that you shouldn't drink too much at the party?"

The bluenette was silent and grabbed the remote control to turn up the volume. "Thanks, I guess," he grunted and fixated his eyes on the TV.

Satsuki just sighed and shook her pretty head. Daiki could be hardheaded sometimes – who is she kidding; stubbornness had always been one of his perks.

"You can't blame me when there is an open bar, Satsuki. And the liquor was your idea."

He was right – it was indeed her decision and she knew it. She realized she shouldn't act as if she was innocent, because she too had been drunk as hell last night. That reminded her-

"Tetsu-kun was so drunk last night!"

Daiki froze immediately. _Fuck!_ Tetsu had also been at the party – but he had never seen him anywhere. And they had planned to have a chat at the party. How could he even forget him in the first place? Shit, he felt awful as hell now. His head had been so full of Kagami and their stupid bet that he hadn't even noticed his former shadow at the party.

"Dai-chan, don't tell me you didn't talk to Tetsu-kun the entire evening?!" _Damn_ , why could Satsuki always read his thoughts?

"I can tell by looking at your expression, Dai-chan," she explained and reached for her cellphone. "But Tetsu-kun was so wasted by ten o'clock that someone had to take him home. He's so cute when he's drunk though."

She giggled excitedly and went through her phone pictures. "And you don't believe what I caught on camera!" She took a long look at the photo again, grinning like a Cheshire cat before she shoved the cellphone into Daiki's hands.

Pretending to be uninterested, the bluenette dipped his gaze from the TV to Satsuki's flip phone.

In the picture Tetsu had straddled Kagami's lap, hands on broad shoulders – his flushed face looking all too ready to kiss the redhead. Their pose looked so intimate and Daiki felt like someone had just punched him in the guts real hard. He wordlessly snapped the phone close and threw it back into Satsuki's hands.

"Isn't this the cutest thing you have ever seen?" she screeched.

So Kagami had also kissed Tetsu last night. Not big of a deal, really. Daiki didn't care that he had been just another person in Kagami's 'kiss-list' last night. Yeah, he was just a random person. Kagami's kisses were random – and their kiss was an accident. Nothing more.

Daiki tried to rub the swelling sting in his chest away.

"Medicine," he managed to say, his words drowning in Satsuki's excited outcries and coos – she was looking at her beloved picture again.

Daiki abruptly stood up and marched into the kitchen. His head was throbbing and there was an annoying thorn stuck around his chest area.

"Satsuki, where are the painkillers?" he called, hoping his childhood friend could hear him.

He felt how the once-so-yummy kiwis and bananas churned angrily in this stomach. The image of Tetsu and Kagami making out passionately flashed in his head. Daiki dashed to the bathroom.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Daiki had been able to recover from his hang-over in the past days. With every passing day he had also been better at forgetting about the kiss with Kagami – in other words, he had been occupying his mind with other things like Basketball and Mai-chan's newest issue. The tan teen had also called Tetsu on Sunday evening, apologizing for his behavior at Satsuki's party; his former shadow had been happy about Daiki's call and promised him to eat dinner together at Maji's after today's Vorpal Swords practice.

And that meant that Daiki would see the red-haired idiot after school again too.

Daiki sighed and and stared out of the classroom window. Even Japanese history couldn't hold his attention for too long. He was in the mood to go to the school's roof, take a nap and look at the blue sky, but Satsuki had already threatened him to hide his entire gravure stash; so he just dropped that idea and closed his eyes, propping his navy head on his folded arms in front of him.

* * *

"I'm excited to see Riko-chan and Tetsu-kun again!" Satsuki exclaimed, as they passed through Seirin's school gates, heading for the gym.

Daiki just yawned in response. But in reality his body was tingling in excitement – he brushed it off as anticipation of playing ball with his former team mates again. The tan male made his way to the locker room and could already hear Kise's loud chattering before even stepping inside the room. Aside from his blond friend, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi had already arrived and begun to change; the bluenette grunted a greeting as he scuffled to his locker and began to take off his shirt.

"Osu!" a deep voice greeted, announcing their arrival. Daiki didn't even need to turn around to know who entered the changing room. _Kagami._ The redhead marched to the bench opposite of Daiki, laughing about something probably Kise just said.

As Daiki slipped out of his pants into some black shorts he felt a pair of eyes following his actions – he felt them burning into his back. Daiki swallowed. Was Kagami fucking staring at him? Pretending to be unfazed by the situation the navy-haired basketball baller turned around, ready to drawl a snarky comment.

But instead of meeting red orbs, he saw how Kagami was already done changing and was now making his way out of the room. _Am I just imagining things?_ Daiki shrugged and proceeded putting on a plain t-shirt, grabbing his water bottle to follow his teammates to the gym.

"Nice to see you, Aomine-kun," a soft voice called beside him.

Daiki almost jumped out of his skin. "Tetsu! Geez! Stop showing up from nowhere!" He exhaled loudly and a grin found itself automatically on his lips.

"Nice to see ya too, Tetsu." He chuckled lightly. "Can't wait for dinner today at Maji's."

"I'm also looking forward to it." Tetsu gave him a small smile. "Please don't be late, Aomine-kun."

Daiki just barked out a laugh and threw his arm around his former shadow, ruffling his baby-blue hair. Damn, he had really missed this friendship. Tetsu really meant a lot to him and they had some catching up to do; therefore having some burgers at Maji's later was the perfect opportunity to talk about the good old times.

The coach blew the whistle, the shrill tone announcing the beginning of today's training.

* * *

"Thanks for your hard work!"

Some players shouted and bowed, sweat dripping from their faces. "Don't forget to stretch later!" Aida Riko called out, looking pretty satisfied with the training.

Their new regime was truly strength-sapping and left most of the team panting and downing their water bottles. Daiki had been so focused on the intense game play that he had completely ignored everything that didn't include the basketball – and now he was slowly but surely coming down from his high.

His limbs were aching and he was drenched in sweat. The bluenette couldn't wait to go home to shower and have dinner with Tetsu later.

When he arrived in the locker room, most of the players had already left, including his former shadow. Tetsu had told him before that he'd leave first, since he had to take out Nigou for a short walk. Only Murasakibara was in the room, chewing on some chips, while waiting for Akashi who was tying his shoes.

Daiki took his time to change, his mind replaying today's practice. It was good today – he felt liberated and alive – basketball had always had this immense power over him.

The bluenette packed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and exited through the door, shoving his hands in his pockets. Satsuki was probably waiting outside for him. But oddly, she wasn't. Daiki furrowed his brows. _Where the hell is she?_ He was just about to grab his phone when a familiar voice startled him.

"Yo."

Daiki whirled around and saw Kagami leaning on a wall, arms folded in front of him. It was the first time Daiki directly looked at the redhead since the party and _damn has he always had that face?_

"Oi Bakagami," the tan teen replied coolly, although his heart squeezed painfully at the other's sight.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagami scoffed and took some steps closer to him.

"Hah? What the fuck are you talkin'-"

"You ignored me during practice today!"

Daiki threw him a baffled look and broke out in loud laughter. "Hahaha – you idiot waited outside to tell me this?" He held his sides and suppressed another cackle. "I didn't ignore you, it's called _concentration_ – ever heard of that word, Bakagami?"

Kagami on the other hand, frowned and didn't look amused at all.

"I didn't wait outside to tell you that," he said, expression hard and serious.

Daiki's chuckle immediately died down, eyes resting anywhere but on the redhead. _Oh fuck no, is he going to bring up-_

"I need to talk to you about what happened at Momoi's party."

Daiki's mind began to race. _Shit, shit, shit!_ That was the last thing on earth he wanted to face now! He needed to get out of here. His palms in his pockets started to sweat.

"Look Kagami, I don't know anything we need to talk about." Daiki locked eyes with him and cleared his throat, "Anyway I have to leave now – I am meeting Tetsu for dinner."

"Do you like him? Kuroko?" Kagami blurted out.

"What?!"

"Is that the reason you don't want to talk about the kiss?!"

Daiki fell silent and felt how his cheeks heated up. _For fuck's sake I just don't want to talk about it, Baka!_

"I don't want to talk about it because it was an accident, okay?!" the bluenette retorted sharply, eyes resting on the pebbly terrain in front of him.

"We were both completely drunk – and there was no meaning behind it. I had almost forgot about it anyway until you brought it up again," he added. For some reasons his heart began to flutter madly and his face was on flames now. Damn! Talking about this was so fucking embarrassing.

"Well, I can't forget about it." Kagami said calmly, his gaze roaming Daiki's features.

Daiki swallowed around the knot in his throat and met the other's look. The ruby red, twinkling orbs were breathtakingly beautiful. All ends of Daiki's body were tingling and there was a hammering thud beneath his ribcage. _Shit! Play it cool, play it cool. The kiss was an accident. Random. A mistake. I was just another kissable person on his agenda. It meant absolutely nothing. Yeah, it's not a big deal._ Daiki's inner voice was soothing and had reason. Listening to it made him bolder.

"Sorry to shatter your dreams, Bakagami," he chuckled bitterly and dipped his glance to the ground again, "but it doesn't change the fact that it was a mistake – a kiss with no significant meaning behind it! You had also made out with Mai-chan and Tetsu anyway, and I don't see you running to them, wanting to talk about it!"

Kagami didn't reply but grabbed Daiki by his shoulders and pulled him closer, forcing the bluenette to look at him. The redhead's sudden movements were so unpredictable, that they caught the tan teen off guard. Daiki looked at him with wide eyes, heart palpitating wildly in his chest.

"Look me in the eyes when you speak to me," Kagami demanded and held Daiki's face in his hands. "To make it clear – I never made out with Kuroko. And that kiss with Mai-san was to impress you." His expression softened as he continued, barely louder than a whisper;

"And maybe it didn't mean anything back then to me. But now it certainly does."

Daiki's eyebrows shot up, his heart pounding in his throat. What was actually happening? Did Kagami just confess to him? _Shiiiit!_ What was he supposed to say? He had never gotten a confession since he had never been that much of a romantic and nice guy, remember? Well, up until now, because Kagami had just totally whispered his feelings into his face, which by the way, began to heat up uncontrollably.

"Don't tell me what I have to do, you ass," the bluenette bit and turned around, freeing himself from Kagami's grip. The last thing he wanted was the redhead seeing him blush. What now? The bluenette had no idea how to handle a gorgeous red-haired boy who just handed him his heart on a silver platter. _Escape – run_ , his inner coward advised.

"Tetsu is probably already waiting for me. Bye." Daiki was just about to sprint away from Kagami, as a big hand grabbed his wrist in time.

"What the fuck! Stop running away, you bastard!" Kagami growled and yanked him back, pulling him with so much force that the bluenette lost his balance and crashed against Kagami, ramming their heads and throwing both of them down on the pebbly ground.

"Ouch," Daiki groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Shit, you are so stupid sometimes," Kagami muttered and scooted closer, directly next to the bluenette.

"Are you alright, Aho?"

The tan basketball player shot him a glare. "I'm not some fucking chick, you don't need to check up on me like that, you asshat."

"Geez! I was just being nice. Whatever, dude." The red-haired teen sighed, frustrated, and got on his knees to stand up. Daiki didn't know what had bitten him but his hand snatched Kagami's, pulling him back on the ground next to him.

 _What in the fucking world am I doing?_ Daiki didn't think this through. He cleared his throat.

"I am sorry, okay?" He averted his gaze in order to not meet Kagami's surprised look.

"Did you just apologize?"

"Shut up."

"I can't believe you actually apologized."

"Fuck!" Daiki spat and met Kagami's eyes. "I apologized for trying to run away."

Kagami fell silent.

"It's the same for me. I can't stop thinking about the kiss," the bluenette said, his heart thudding nervously beneath his chest. _Shit, what am I talking?_

Kagami was so close that his hot breath was fanning Daiki's face and his twinkling crimson eyes were full of intensity – they were hypnotizing and so gorgeous it made Daiki's breath hitch. A short glance to Kagami's pink, plump lips flipped a switch in him and made his self-control snap. _Fuck this._

A tan hand found itself at the back of Kagami's head, pulling him into a chaste kiss. Daiki sighed at the contact – Kagami's lips were as velvety as they looked like and the kiss felt even more amazing than the one they had shared at the party. Kagami relaxed into Daiki's grasp and exhaled shakily through his nose before putting his arms around Daiki's waist. The bluenette swiped his tongue teasingly over Kagami's bottom lip, demanding for entrance – Kagami parted his lips, sneaking his tongue into Daiki's hot cavern and accidentally brushed the bluenette's tongue, coaxing heated moans from both of them. Before Daiki could further deepen the kiss, Kagami leaned back and broke the contact.

"Does that mean you feel the same?" the redhead asked hesitantly, a little bit short of breath. There was a hint of hopefulness glittering in his mesmerizing eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Bakagami? I like you too, duh." Daiki threw him cheeky grin and pressed a reassuring peck on his forehead, that left the redhead blushing. _Fuck, he's so adorable._ Daiki couldn't stop himself from leaning into another kiss, his thumb caressing Kagami's cheek. They parted, as a short buzzing in Daiki's pocket brought their attention to his flip phone. Probably Tetsu asking him if he was ready for dinner. Daiki's face lightened up.

"Do you want to join me and Tetsu for dinner at Maji's?" the navy-haired teen proposed and nuzzled Kagami's neck, offering his hand to his new boyfriend.

"Isn't it obvious Ahomine? I'd love to, _duh_ ," the redhead grinned and placed his palm into Daiki's hand. Both teens broke out into loud laughter and started to make their way out of Seirin's school grounds, hand-in-hand, not without sharing another final kiss, full of affection and promises of a new future – _together._


End file.
